1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and a method of processing picture data. More specifically, the present invention relates to the technique for performing image-composing process speedily and precisely.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, there have been proposed some cameras, which photograph divided parts of total image of an object like landscape, printed matter, typed sheets and so forth. The total image needs to be composed from original images photographed by the type of the camera, by pasting them together.
Various methods for composing the total image have been described. For example, in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 6-141246 there is disclosed the method to adjust and interpolate the segmental images depending on the detection of the deviation (i.e. translation and rotation) on the overlapped zone thereof.
In Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 7-284013 there is disclosed the method to detect the deviate angle between line a0-b0 and line a1-b1 depending on the two sets of corresponding points a0, a1; b0, b1 disposed in the respective images. According to those prior methods, some objects, however, can not be detected the deviation of divided images or obtained the desired accuracy of detecting it, because of the feature of images or the condition of the texture in the overlapped zone thereof. In the Japanese Non-examined Application No. 7-203278 there is disclosed the method to check the contrast in order to set the regions measured the correlation therebetween for detecting the displacement thereof. The purpose of the method, however, is to check the contrast and make nothing for pasting the character regions, which include the locally disposed high-frequency texture.
In the Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 10-69537 there is disclosed the method to educe the respective construct information (i.e. layout information) of a plural of original images from frame images thereof, detect the displacement thereof by the detection of the correspondence therebetween regarding to the construct information, and bond them. Though this method enables the respective layout of the constructions and the displacement thereof to be detected, it has no effort for high-speed procedure to the images including both characters and photograph, because it is not accommodative method.